iGet Kidnapped: An iCarly & True Jackson VP Xover
by xxCastleFanxx
Summary: In need of a celebrity for a fashion show, True gets the girls from iCarly. However True,Ryan,Lulu&Carly are kidnapped by men robbing Mad Style's money vault. Nobody sees it. Spencer, Freddie, and Sam go to the police. Seddie,Rylu M for Language
1. Prologue

**iGet Kidnapped Summery:** iCarly/True Jackson VP crossover. In this story Max, The president of Mad Style, is in dire need of a celebrity to model some clothes at a huge fashion show, the show is a few days away and he can't book anyone. True and her friends Ryan and Lulu suggest that they try to get Sam and Carly from the web show iCarly for the fashion show. When Max agrees, True contacts Carly and she, along with Sam, Spencer, and Freddie, agree to come into town for the fashion show. However, things turn bad when True and Carly go to pick up Ryan and Lulu at the empty Mad Style Studio. Unknown to Carly, True, Ryan and Lulu, several men had picked that same day to rob the Mad Style money vault. After waiting a long time Spencer, Sam, and Freddie go into the building to find it empty. What will happen to Carly, True, Ryan and Lulu? Will anyone find them?

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or True Jackson VP but if I did it would be so cool. =)**

**Prologue:**

True Jackson wheeled around in her office chair to stare at her two friends, Ryan and Lulu, laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked with a sigh. She had been working hard all day and was feeling a bit bitter that her friends didn't have to do any work.

Lulu glanced back at her. "It's just a new iCarly," she laughed again.

Ryan was cracking up. "I can't believe Sam put Freddie in the wedgie bounce!"

True laughed a little, she had to admit she was a fan of the show.

Lulu laughed again. "God this show is so funny!"

The phone on True's desk rang. She sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes. No Amanda I didn't. Wait what? No I can't. What do you mean have them in two days? Amanda! Wait! Err. Bye." She hung it up.

"What does Amanda want this time?" Lulu asked getting up off the couch and walking over to the desk. She glanced back at the laptop every few seconds.

"She expects me to have six dress prototypes done in three days! I'm not a machine! I'm a girl!" True complained.

Lulu shook her head. "Why is that woman so evil?"

Ryan laughed again at the web show.

"I don't know, maybe it's because…" True started to say but then realized that Lulu had gone back over to the couch. 'Short memory span…'

Lulu and Ryan were both giggling.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Max appeared in the room.

"True it's over! Mad Style is finished!" He said in despair, handing True a cardboard box.

"Wait! Slow down, what are you talking about?" True asked staring at the empty box in her hands.

Ryan and Lulu both looked at True in confusion.

Max began putting some of True's things in the box. "THE fashion show of the year is in three days!" his voice was frantic.

"And?" True asked, still not sure what the problem was.

"All the good models are booked for other companies! Mad Style has nothing! The clothes mean nothing in this show!" He threw a picture of Lulu and True into the box.

True set the box down on the desk. "Max, slow down! Are you trying to tell me that because of some fashion show, that Mad Style is finished? Forgive me for saying this but, that's kind of crazy."

Max plumped down onto the couch between Lulu and Ryan. "It's all over True. Finished. Done. Without someone big wearing our clothes, no buyers will want them!"

Ryan put his arm around him. "I could wear them," he joked.

Max stared dully at him as if to say 'you're kidding right?'

Lulu slapped Ryan on the leg.

"Ouch!" He complained.

"You're not helping!" She said.

True clapped her hands together to stop their arguing. All three of them on the couch looked up at her.

"It's not over Max." She said soothingly.

He just shook his head in despair. "This show means everything to me… if we don't have someone model our clothes then Mad Style will look like some low budget clothing line."

True reached down and took his hand. "There's gotta be somebody out there that will do it."

Again, he shook his head. "I've called everyone! I even contacted Hillary Duff!"

"What about Miley Cyrus?" Ryan asked with a huge grin on his face.

Max glared at him. "Who do you think was the first person I contacted?"

"Wait!" Lulu said standing up off the couch. "What about Carly and Sam?"

"Who are Carly and Sam?" Max asked in confusion.

"From iCarly!" Ryan practically shouted.

True's eyes lit up in excitement and surprise at the mention. "That's a great idea, Lulu!" she then looked at Max. "They do a comedy web show on the internet. Everyone loves them!"

Max stared at her, wondering if he could trust the idea.

"They get tons of viewers every week! They even won an award in Japan!" Lulu said.

Finally Max nodded. "But will they come?" he asked.

"I can email them…" True said. "I bet they'd come. Carly and Sam seem like really nice people. They even did advertisements and stuff before."

Max gave her a hopeful smile. "Contact them right away True, I'll be waiting for their reply." He then got up off the couch and left the room.

True let out a sigh of relief and looked at her two friends.

"I can't wait to meet Carly and Sam! You think they'll sign autographs?" Lulu asked in excitement.

Ryan just rocked back in forth in an exciting manner.

"Yeah… if they come," True said to Lulu.

Several minutes later, Lulu and Ryan left True's office. True sat down at her desk and went to .com. Finding the contact area she wrote her message to Carly and Sam.

**Dear Carly,**

**My name is True Jackson. I am the Vice President for a clothing company called Mad Style. A huge fashion show is coming up in three days, and I know this is kind of short notice, but I was hoping that You and Sam could model for us. We would be very grateful and would make it worth your while. Please think it over, and let me know ASAP if you can make it.**

**Sincerely,**

**True Jackson, Vice President of Mad Style.**

**Phone: 1-800-7892 EXT #: 203**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly Shay stared blankly at the TV screen. "I've seen this one a zillion times," she groaned to her friends Freddie, and Sam, who were on the left and right of her.

Sam groaned and let her head fall onto Carly's shoulders. "This is so boring…"

"There's like nothing to do today… no school, no iCarly, nothing." Carly said in a monotone.

Freddie, who didn't much care for the show the girls were watching, flipped open his laptop and opened up Internet Explorer. His homepage () loaded up and he signed in, using the three of them' admin account. A tiny pink and yellow box popped up. "Look's like we got an email…"

Carly glanced over Freddie's shoulder at the screen. "We get like fifty emails a day."

Freddie opened it. He expected it to be just another fan of the show giving them compliments or another of one of Sam's, in particular, fans making fun of him. He was surprised when he started to read it. "It's not a fan." He noted.

Sam sighed. "Another hater? Or is it someone making fun of you again?" a huge grin appeared across her face.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at her putdown. "It's to Carly from some Vice President from a clothing company."

Carly took the laptop from him and skimmed over the message. "Whoa…" was all she said.

Sam stared at her in confusion.

"It's from somebody named True Jackson. She wants us to model some of her company's clothes!" She said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes I'm serious! Would I lie about such a thing?" Carly teased.

Freddie laughed.

"When's the show?" Sam asked leaning in to see the screen.

"In three days!" Carly said and then sighed. "Wait… its only three days… we don't even know where this place is at."

Sam took the laptop from her and set it down on the coffee table. "So what, Carls. Three days isn't that short of notice! I bet Spencer wont mind."

Freddie kept to himself. 'Once again the person behind the camera is left out…'

"What about Freddie?" Carly asked.

Freddie looked up in shock. "What about me?"

"You think your mom would let you go?"

"But I don't need to go… it's for you and Sam. Besides I don't do modeling."

Sam laughed at the last part.

"Freddie you're a part of iCarly too. If Sam and I take this on, you're going to." Carly said.

"Come on Carls. The Dweeb doesn't want to go. Let him stay behind, I'm getting sick of him being around anyway!" Sam said staring at Freddie as if he were some disgusting bug.

Freddie glared at her. "If you don't want me around you can find someone else to do the show!" he spat back.

"Guys stop." Carly said putting out her hands. "Freddie, talk with your mom. Sam, leave Freddie alone. And I'll talk with Spencer." She confirmed.

Sam groaned and just nodded.

Freddie got off the couch and left the apartment to talk with his mom.

"Spencer!" Carly called staring up at the ceiling.

Five minutes later her older brother appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it, Little sister?" he asked.

Carly and Sam explained to him about the email and that they really wanted to go do the show. In the end Spencer, as always, agreed to let his sister go and told her to contact the Vice President and to give her his number so they could talk. Not long after, Freddie returned with a surprising okay from his mom.

And finally after doing some finally talking, Carly, Sam, and Freddie decided that they would go and Carly replied to True.

**Dear True Jackson,**

**Sam and I accept the offer for the fashion show. My older brother (legal guardian) would like to talk to someone and get the arrangements made. We hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Carly Shay.**

**Phone: (Ask for Spencer Shay) 312-755-0837**

A/N: Okay so I hope everyone likes the story so far! This is just the beginning so expect much better chapters in the future. Review and let me know what you think of the idea!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm going by story traffic and it looks like some people have been checking out my story. Well here is the official first chapter. Hope everyone enjoys! BTW most chapters will be split up into parts so I don't have a zillion chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned iCarly and True Jackson VP I would be so happy.**

**Chapter 1:**

It didn't take long to make all the arrangements for Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer to fly to New York for the fashion show. They all were sent first class tickets, a map of New York City, and a fancy limo that would be waiting for them at the airport, which would take them to their hotel. It was the morning of their flight, a day after receiving the email, and they were getting ready to leave Carly's apartment.

Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Fredward! Are you sure you want to go alone? Wont you miss me at all? I can't stand the thought of you being gone!"

Freddie stayed stiff, not hugging his mom back. "Mom! I'll be fine; Spencer's going to be there with us. Besides I'm just watching from the back."

She glanced over at Spencer and then back at her son. "Yeah, but Freddie you've never been to New York! Something could happen to you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Mom…"

She hugged him once more. "You have to call me as soon as you get there!"

Sam smirked as she watched the scene from afar. Her smirk disappeared, however, when she felt her best friend, Carly nudge her.

Mrs. Benson pulled away from her son and looked over to Spencer. "He's in your hands now," it was in both a warning, and approving tone.

Carly placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "He's in good hands." She gave Freddie's mom a smile.

Mrs. Benson just nodded.

"Bye Mom," Freddie said with a wave.

She waved and finally left the apartment.

Sam laughed. "Glad to see Mother Hen leave."

Freddie glared at her. "At least I had the decency to tell my mom WHERE I was going."

Sam took a step forward, returning his glare. "My mom isn't an obsessed freak!"

This time, Freddie took a step forward. "At least my mom cares!"

Carly stepped in between the two. "Sam, Freddie, come on! Don't start this now. Today's supposed to be fun!"

Freddie nodded and gave Carly an embarrassed smile. "You're right," he backed up away from Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'She's got him so whipped…' she thought to herself.

Spencer put his arm around Sam and Freddie's shoulders. "Well little people, are you ready to go to the airport?" his voice was cheerful, as usual.

Carly smiled. "Look on the bright side guys, this time we'll be flying first class. No wild animals."

Freddie, Sam, and Spencer all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True Jackson giddily paced back in forth in her office. She was so excited that she was actually getting the chance to meet Carly and Sam form iCarly. It was an honor! She was so happy that for once, one of Lulu's ideas was turning out quite well.

"Would you stop that pacing?" Amanda Cantwell, a vice president in another department, groaned from True's office doorway.

True jumped at the sound of her voice. "Amanda! When did you get here?"

"Not soon enough, I suppose. Shouldn't you be doing something useful with your time?" She snapped, her high heels clinking across True's office.

"Actually I'm waiting for Lulu and Ryan to get back." True explained while leaning up against the wall.

Amanda shook her head in a disapproving manner. "I can see why that girl hangs around here, considering she's your assistant, but why must that wretched boy come around so much?"

True laughed. "Ryan's not a Wretched Boy. Besides, he comes in handy."

Amanda literally stuck up her noise in disgust. "Speak of the devil…" she mumbled under her breath as Ryan and Lulu came through the office doorway.

"Hey True. Were back! But you probably already noticed that. Well if you didn't, Surprise!" Lulu said hopping up on True's desk.

Ryan put his arm around Amanda. "So, what are you doing for lunch?"

Shoving off his arm, she gasped in agony. "How dare you, you little… brat!"

He backed up and held up his arms. "Hey, you came on to me!" he teased, adding in a wink at the end.

"Ryan…" True said with a sigh. Then turning to Amanda, "Amanda, what is it you need from me?"

Clearing her throat, Amanda brushed off her blouse. "Well, from what I've been told, two young celebrities are supposed to be meeting with Max and I for dinner this evening. The girls from that web show iKristie or something."

"It's not iKristie! It's iCarly!" Lulu said in shock.

Ryan laughed. "Everyone knows that!"

Amanda ignored them. "That's beside the point, I am here because Max asked me to invite you to join us tonight."

True's eyes lit up. "For real?"

Rolling her eyes, Amanda nodded.

"True that's great! I can't wait to go!" Lulu yelled.

"This is freaking insane! I get to have dinner with Carly and Sam! Carly's so hot!" Ryan gleefully said.

"Ahem!" Amanda cried out, getting all three of their attention. "I meant True. Not you intolerant brats!"

"Wait… what?" True asked.

"You think Carly's hot?" Lulu asked Ryan.

"Lulu! Did you not just hear what Amanda said?" True's voice shook with disappointment. "You and Ryan aren't invited…"

"What? That's not fair! It was my idea in the first place!" Lulu cried out.

"Yeah, Carly is totally hot…" Ryan was pretty much off to his own world by then.

"Tell Max I can't make it," True said looking at Amanda.

"Hmph! If you think that for one moment I'm going to spend my evening alone with a couple of girls who go on the internet to make stupid videos, well then you are even more ignorant than I thought!" Amanda said, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Amanda it's not fair to Lulu and Ryan. They should be able to go too. They're really big fans." True explained.

Lulu and Ryan nodded simultaneously.

"It's not up to me, True. If it were, well maybe things would be different… but it's not. Max only reserved a table for 7. That would be including the two girls, the one girls brother, their camera boy, Max, me, and you."

True frowned and then looked to Ryan and Lulu.

"It's okay True… I'm fine if you go," Ryan said.

Lulu made a sad face at her. "Can you at least get me an autograph?"

True made a small smile. "I'm sure after the fashion show they'll have time to talk. But yeah, I'll get you an autograph."

"Ugh! Must you kids be so sappy and annoying! I'll take my leave then!" Amanda said clanked off out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane hit an air bump, causing Sam to jerk out of her sleep. She moaned and rested her head on Carly's shoulder. "What time is it?"

Carly glanced at her watch. "Just a bit after noon, why?"

Sam shrugged. "How much longer 'til we land?"

"Umm in about three hours." Carly confirmed.

Sam groaned.

From behind them Spencer let out a loud snore. A few words were mumbled into it but they were hard to make out.

The girls both laughed.

"How you holding up back there, Dork?" Sam asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, if you must know. Spencer's snoring doesn't bother me."

Sam laughed. "Whatever mama's boy."

Carly nudged her for the millionth time since being on the plane.

"Ouch!" Sam complained.

"Behave then."

"I'm trying! He was the one who got an attitude!" Sam said glaring back at Freddie.

Freddie just glared back.

Carly sighed. "So what kind of clothes do you think we'll be wearing?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Sam grinned. "I don't know, but I hope it's something cute! I've always wanted to do some modeling!"

"You? Model?" Freddie blurted out in shock.

Sam grabbed a bag of peanuts from a passing flight attendant's tray and threw them back at him.

"Sam!" He complained rubbing his face where the peanuts had hit.

"Say something again, I dare you to, dork!"

"Come on you two!" Carly pleaded. "Can't you get through one day without fighting?"

Sam folded her arms and stared at the back of the seat in front of her. She hated when Carly talked to her like a child. But she guessed she sort of deserved it. It was pretty mean to throw those peanuts at the dork. How could he say that though? She was pretty enough to be a model! She was every bit as pretty as his precious Carly!

"Sam, you okay?" Carly asked.

"Fine…" Sam mumbled.

Carly sighed. 'This is going to be a long flight.'

**A/N: Okay so a bit of fighting with Freddie and Sam is thrown into there. And I hope I have Amanda right on spot! I was going for that stuck up, snobby attitude of her. I hope you don't find the first few chapters boring though. I have to get them to the action/drama before it can happen. Don't worry though, this is a faced paced story. Reviews would be great!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So I have no life, been up since yesterday and I find myself writing yet another chapter. So I hope everyone is enjoying so far. (Oh and sorry about some small spelling errors. Again did I mention I'm on little sleep here?)

**Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT OWN iCarly and True Jackson VP. But I made up iKristie. Hehe. Anyone else get that or am I the only one who pays attention to my story?**

**Chapter 2:**

The long flight to New York had finally come to a stop. After several hours of bickering between Sam and Freddie, and Spencer's snoring, Carly was pretty sure that nothing else could get on her nerves. She had about enough of her friends bickering. It was constant fighting everyday with them anymore. It was safe to say that she wasn't in a very good mood.

After picking up their luggage, they headed out to the airport parking lot. Spencer found it extremely funny when he saw a very short man standing outside of a limo, holing a sign that said 'iCarly'.

Sam looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"That guy's name is iCarly!"

Carly, and Freddie rolled their eyes.

"His name isn't iCarly," Carly said to her older brother.

Spencer cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Then why is he… oh."

Sam chuckled.

The four of them walked over to the limo driver.

"We're from iCarly," Carly greeted with a polite smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the back!" There was nothing polite about the mans screechy voice.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked the man.

The man, whose nametag read Frank, glared at him. "That's none of your business! Just get in the back and let's go!"

Freddie, Carly, and Sam all looked at Spencer.

Spencer just shrugged and pointed to the open car door. All four of them then climbed inside.

Freddie reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Aww are you calling your mommy?" Sam teased.

He glared at her. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Carly, who was sitting across from them gave them both a fierce warning stare.

Both of them looked at one another in shock as if to say 'why is she in a bad mood?'

"Yes, Mom we're in New York no. No the flight was fine. No I didn't have to sit by a sick person. Mom we flew first class! Yes Spencer's fine. Mom I'm fine. FINE!" Freddie said over the phone.

Sam moved to the seat next to Carly. "What's up Carls?"

Carly shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just a little aggravated, that's all."

A frown spread across Sam's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you have to make every fun thing into some fight with Freddie? You know, no one's having fun when there are two people who are fighting around!"

"Carly… I was just teasing him. He knew I didn't mean anything…"

Carly's face turned red. She had to take in a deep breath to contain herself from screaming.

Spencer stared at his little sister in shock. "Carly, calm down."

She leaned down and rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sam. I guess I'm just really stressed right now."

Sam put her arm around her best friend. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I know it gets on your nerves when I make fun of him. You're right, it's probably not fun to be around fighting people all the time."

Carly smiled. "Promise me, no more fighting while we're in New York?"

Sam just nodded.

Freddie snapped his phone shut and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Spencer laughed. "Mrs. Benson that worried?"

He just nodded. "After the Japan incident she just doesn't like to see me go places without her." He then looked at Carly and Sam. "Did I miss something?"

Sam shook her head but Carly nodded.

"Freddie, Sam promised that for the good of all of us, that you two aren't going to fight the rest of the time in New York."

His jaw dropped in shock. "What did you threaten to do to her to make her agree to something like that?"

"You little…" Sam started to say but bit her lip at the glare from Carly. "I just want Carly to be happy…" she finished.

"This is supposed to be a fun trip for all of us, Freddie. So you have to promise not to say anything that would offend Sam." Carly went on.

Freddie sighed. "Fine… even though she always starts it...." The last part was mumbled under his breath.

Sam was the only one that heard his mumble, but she decided it would be stupid to bring it up in front of Carly, She made a mental note to punk him when they got back on Washington land.

Finally the limo came to a halt. Frank turned off the engine and opened the divider window. "This is your hotel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang on True Jackson's desk.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey True," Max's, her boss, voice said on the other end.

"Hey Max. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Mr. Spencer Shay, the older brother of the girl from the web show. They arrived at the hotel a few hours ago and are ready to go for dinner. Amanda, and I are going to be meeting outside the building in about fifteen minutes. Are you still joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah Max. I'll be there." She said glancing over at the clock. It was six-o-clock already and almost everyone in the Mad Style building had left.

"See in a few." Max said and then True heard the phone hang up. She sat hers down and looked over at Lulu. "I got to go in about 15 minutes. Are you finished with the paperwork I asked you to do. It needs to be in Amanda's office before tomorrow morning."

Lulu sighed. "No it's not done. I told you I couldn't do this all by myself! But no… who was too busy getting ready for Carly and Sam to get here? I don't know… You!"

True frowned. "Sorry… You want me to skip dinner and stay here with you?"

"No, True go ahead. I'll have Oscar help me."

"Oscar left…" True replied. "The only people left here are me, you, Amanda, and Max."

"What! I don't want to be in the building all alone! Can't I just finish it tomorrow?"

"No, Amanda needs it tomorrow morning. And you can't take it home… I'll just stay." True said, picking up her phone.

"No." Lulu snatched the phone from her. "Just go… I'll be fine."

"What about Ryan?" True asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "He's out with this really stuck up girl…"

True stared at her friend for a long moment. "Is somebody a little jealous?"

"What? No! I'm not jealous of any girl that goes out with Ryan. In fact, I feel sorry for her…" Lulu quickly denied.

True laughed. "You want me call him and see if he'll come help you?"

"No True… He'll just be mad at me."

"No he won't." True said and took her phone from Lulu.

It didn't take long to convince Ryan to come back and help Lulu. True had to end the end promise to pick up Lulu and him and take them to meet Carly and Sam after dinner. After hanging up with Ryan, True told Lulu that he would be coming and headed off to meet with Max and Amanda. A huge grin spread across her face, at the thought of meeting the crew of iCarly.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. In the next Chapter will be spilt into two parts. Ryan and Lulu at the 'empty' building, and the dinner. I'm still waiting on reviews. It would be very great to know if people actually like it. Have a great night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or True Jackson VP. I own this story though! It's mine and you can't have it! So HA!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Reservations for Spencer Shay," Spencer said to the hostess.

The woman gave him a smile. "Right this way," she then led him, Carly, Sam, and Freddie back to a large table with seven chairs around it.

Carly looked around. "This place is really nice," she noted.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hope they don't kick me out. You think they serve ham?"

Freddie snorted, but then bit down his lip to restrain himself from making a rude comment.

Sam glared over at him.

"They should," Carly said, pretending not to notice the two of them. It was like they were arguing with no words. If they kept it up, she knew she was going to end up getting mad.

Sam looked over at her, shocked at the smile on her face. Had she not just seen what Freddie tried to do? She wanted to scream. 'He's trying to make you mad at me!'

"So where's this True Jackson lady at?" Spencer asked after ordering his drink. The waitress who had walked up then went over to Sam.

"Umm not sure. They should be here any minute though. I hope she's not some stuck up old lady." Carly said. She then turned to the waitress, who had already been to the other three, "I'll have a peppy cola please."

The waitress then walked off.

"Watch her be like really tall with bony ankles and really thin white hair!" Sam joked.

"My mom knew a woman named True before," Freddie put it.

"You mean your mom had friends?" Sam teased.

Freddie glared at her.

Carly took a deep breath. She had to let some of the fighting slide. Asking them to get along was a big thing. They couldn't fix it all over one dinner.

"Yes my mom has friends! She has more friends than you do! And she treats them better than you treat your friends!" Freddie snapped.

"I treat my friends just fine!"

"You treat me like dirt!"

"You're not my friend!" Sam growled.

"Stop it!" Carly said slamming her hand down on the table.

They both looked over at her.

Spencer sat in an awkward silence.

"You two promised me!" Carly said. "If you cared at all you would have kept that promise…" she shook her head in disappointment.

"Umm excuse me?" A woman's voice said for behind Carly.

Carly turned around, her face red with embarrassment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I'm looking for Spencer Shay, and the cast from iCarly…"

"Umm that would be us." Carly gave the woman a friendly smile and stood up. "Are you True Jackson?"

The woman frowned as soon as the words left Carly's mouth. As if the name were disgusting or something. "I certainly am not, my name is Amanda Cantwell, this is Max Madigan," she pointed to the man standing next to her. "And THIS is True Jackson," she then pointed to a young girl who Carly didn't see standing there a moment ago.

Carly shook all three of their hands. "You're so young…" she said, stopping at True.

True laughed. "I get that a lot," she joked.

"I'm…" Carly started to say.

"Carly… I know. I'm a big fan." True explained.

"Oh, well then you should know this is my brother Spencer," Carly pointed to Spencer. He smiled and gave a little wave.

"He's not going to catch on fire is he?" True joked.

Spencer and Carly laughed.

"No," Carly said with a smile. "Oh and well you already know my sidekick Sam. And that's the camera dude Freddie."

True shook hands with Freddie and Sam. As did Amanda and Max.

"It's great to actually meet you guys." True said.

"And thanks SO much for the last minute fashion show. I almost had a heart attack!" Max said, also shaking everyone's hand.

Carly laughed. "No problem. Well sit down, the waitress should be back to get you guys some food."

Max and Amanda sat down on the left of Sam and True sat down next to Carly.

"So True, how old are you?" Carly asked, while the others talked.

"Fifteen." True replied with a smile.

"And you're the vice president?" Carly was completely shocked. This girl must be the luckiest girl in the world!

True laughed. "Yeah. It's crazy isn't it?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah. It's so cool, I mean I was expecting I was going to have to deal with a boring old vice president but I bet me and you will get along great."

Again, True laughed. "Yeah. I know what you mean about the whole adult thing. I'm around nothing but adults all day… accept my best friend, Lulu. I hired her as my assistant. Oh and my friend Ryan comes around all the time."

"That must be cool." Carly said.

"Yeah. Well sometimes. Lulu is kind of a ditz and Ryan… well he's kind of a ditz too." True joked.

Carly laughed. "Do they get along?"

"Who?" True asked.

"Ryan and Lulu."

"Most of the time. I think Lulu has a thing for Ryan though. She got all defensive when I accused her of being jealous of a girl Ryan went out with."

Carly just laughed. 'Why can't Freddie and Sam be like that?' she thought to herself.

A few minutes later the waitress came back and everyone ordered their food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan didn't show up at the Mad Style building for at least hour after True called him. Lulu had locked True's office door. She didn't like being alone in the building, it creeped her out. She was nervous and jittery the whole time. She jumped when she heard a bang on the door. Glancing over she saw that it was Ryan. She went over and opened it.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Ryan asked entering the office.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here like a half an hour ago!" Lulu yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down! Jeez. I stopped to get some dinner." He said patting his stomach. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Lulu glared at him. "I was in here all alone! The entire building was empty but me!" she was still yelling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. God. If it was just you then why are you freaking out?"

She hit him on the arm.

"Lulu!"

She frowned. And then fell back on the couch next to him, folding her arms.

"I said I was sorry. Look I even brought you something." Ryan said pulling out a tiny ball.

"Oooo a gumball!" Lulu said taking the little pink ball and shoving it in her mouth. "Thanks Ryan! I'm over it now."

Ryan laughed.

"So how was your date?" Lulu asked reaching over to the coffee table and sorting through some of the paper work.

"Bor-ing" He broke it up into two words.

Lulu laughed. "Why?"

"All the girl did was talk about herself… she didn't even know my name. She kept calling my Erick!"

"You have the worst luck with girls!" Lulu said.

He laughed and then faked a frown. "I guess I'm just destined to be alone…"

"Remember that time I pretended to be your girlfriend so you could impress that girl and she ended up having a boyfriend!" Lulu said.

Ryan laughed. "Yeah. Good times. Good times."

Lulu handed him a big stack of papers. "You need to take all this data and put it into the computer…"

Ryan got off the couch and went over to True's desk. He then began to type in all the data.

The two of them worked in silence for a while. Lulu on the couch sorting through work, and Ryan on the computer. After about 45 minutes of silence Lulu finally spoke. "So… you think Carly's hot?"

Taken aback, Ryan glanced over at her. "Yeah? So?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering." Lulu said. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Umm she lives in Seattle…" He pointed out.

"Yeah but she could like fly in for dates and stuff…"

"Why are you asking me this stuff?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"I told you I was just wondering." Lulu stubbornly answered. "So your not taking her to the big after party for the Fashion Show tomorrow?" she then asked.

"You know, I never thought of that! You think she'd go with me?"

"No!" Lulu said.

"What? Why not?"

"Cause umm… you already said you'd take me!" She lied.

"What? When? I thought you had a date…." He said in pure confusion.

Lulu sighed. "Okay, I did have a date but well, he got the flu. And I can't exactly dance with a guy with the flu!"

Ryan laughed. "You couldn't find anybody else?"

"No! I called like every hot guy I know! I even called some of your friends!" She frowned. "This will be like the first party I've ever gone to without a date! You have to take me Ryan!"

"So basically I'm like your last resort?"

She laughed. "You really think Carly would want to go to the party with YOU?"

Ryan mulled it over in his head. Lulu was right. Wow, that was weird. But yeah, she was right, Carly was a celebrity. She probably had a boyfriend. "Fine." He said with a sigh. "But if anyone asks I asked you! And I wasn't a last resort!"

She smiled. "Okie dokie! Yay this is going to be so much fun!"

He laughed. "Maybe it will make Amanda jealous," he then joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner went pretty smoothly. Carly spent most of the time talking to True. She felt like they had so much in common. They listened to the same music, loved the same TV shows. Everything. It was like she'd known True her whole life. It was a good thing that she had True there. It kept her distracted from Sam and Freddie's bickering. But oh, was she going to say something to them. She promised herself that they wouldn't be getting off the hook this time. They were embarrassing her. And they were arguing over the stupidest things. Finally the waitress took away everyone's food.

"So we're all agreeing to meet at the hotel an hour before the show tomorrow?" Max asked while daintily wiping his mouth with the fancy napkins.

Spencer nodded. "Sounds good to me. Hey wait, what do I wear to such a social event?" he was trying to sound intelligent.

Amanda looked him up in down. "Anything but what you're wearing now. Just have you're sister pick something out for you. She seems to have _decent_ taste."

"You might want to pick out something for Freddie too," Sam said to Carly.

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Freddie angrily asked.

"You dress like a Dweeb. A ten-year-old Dweeb at that!" She growled.

"I do not! I dress much nicer than you! If Carly didn't let you borrow her clothes all the time you'd look like an orphan!"

Sam glared at him. "Well at least my mommy doesn't pick out my outfits for me!"

Amanda awkwardly got up from her chair. "Well, I think it's about time the three of us take our leave…"

Max nodded in agreement and got up. He reached out and shook Carly's hand. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow. And thanks again for doing this."

Carly gave him an apologetic smile. "No problem. And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Coming True?" Amanda asked.

True looked at Carly. "But I promised Lulu and Ryan that they could meet them…"

"Well we can't wait around all day, we _adults_ have things to do." Amanda responded.

"I could give her a ride home," Spencer offered.

True smiled. "Really? I mean if that's okay with you, Carly." She turned to her.

"That's fine. It'll be great. We can talk some more."

"All right, I guess that's sorted then." Max said. "Let's go Amanda, see you tomorrow True." He said and then him and Amanda headed off.

True smiled. "Thanks Spencer," she said.

"No problem, you and Carly seem to be really hitting it off."

Carly and True both blushed.

"We should get heading over to see your friends," Spencer said.

True nodded.

"You all ready?" He asked turning to Freddie, Sam and Carly.

"Umm you two go ahead to the car, I need a moment with Freddie and Sam." Carly said looking over at her two friends. A stern look on her face.

True nodded, as did Spencer.

"Don't be long." Spencer said and then him and True headed out of the restaurant.

Carly turned stared at Sam and Freddie for a long moment. "I can't believe you two…" she shook her head.

"He started it!" Sam quickly claimed. "He kept trying to make me get mad!"

"I did not! You just want Carly to be mad at me cause you can't stand having me around!" Freddie snapped.

"Yeah I don't want you around! All you do is try to impress Carly! You try to ruin our friendship!" Sam spat back taking a step closer to him.

"You know what! Just stop it! Both of you!" Carly said shoving in between the two of them.

They both stared at her.

"Tonight was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life! These people bought us dinner, flew us to New York! They paid for everything! You two didn't even thank them! All you did was sit around and fight the entire dinner! I'm ashamed of you guys! You know how that makes me look?" Carly furiously said, her chest heaving in anger.

"Carly…" Sam started to say.

"Save it Sam!" She said. When Freddie started to say something she continued. "You too, Freddie! I don't care what you have to say. I'm tired of listening to your excuses! You guys PROMISED me! PROMISED! And all you did was break that promise. It really shows what kind of friend you are…"

They both just stared at her again, in shock at what she had just said.

"I'm not going to take this anymore. You both are my best friends. Not just you Sam, Freddie's my best friend too. And if you two can't get along, well, then I'm neither of your friends." She then grabbed her jacket off the back of her seat and walked off.

Sam and Freddie just slowly followed her out to the car.

Once outside, Carly made her way over to the car. True was waiting outside. Sam and Freddie climbed in before Carly.

"Is everything okay?" True quietly asked Carly.

Carly nodded. "Yeah, let's go meet your friends." She gave a fake smile and then following True, climbed into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan yawned. He had been working for nearly two hours. It was dark outside and he was ready to go home. "Are you done yet?" he asked looking over at Lulu.

"Yeah, we can leave in a minute." She said putting the stack of papers neatly on True's desk. Suddenly there was a loud slamming noise. "What was that?" she asked turning to Ryan.

Ryan laughed at the fear in her eyes. "It was probably a car door outside." He said.

She heard it again. "Ryan that's not coming from outside!" Her voice was a squeak.

Again he laughed. "Calm down, Lulu. It's just the two of us in here."

She shook her head. "Can you just go look out into the hall?"

"Lulu! There's nothing out there. NOTH-ING!"

"Ryan! Please?" She begged, with big pleading eyes.

"Lulu you go look! There's nothing out there!" Ryan claimed.

Again there was the slam. This time both of them jumped.

"Ryan!" Lulu begged again.

"All right, all right! Fine." He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. Cracking it open he peaked out.

"Anyone out there?" Lulu whispered.

He jumped and let the door slam. "Lulu! Don't creep up on me!" he said.

"Sorry…" Lulu said. She then gave him a shove towards the door. "Just go look for me? Please?"

"All right, fine. But don't lock the door!" He warned, opening the door again. Slowly he made his way out to the hall. Looking in every direction, he scanned for people. It was dark; they had forgotten to turn on the hall lights. Oscar's desk remained vacant in the middle of the hall. He let out a sigh when he saw that it was clear. 'Like I said, nobodies here. But you know what, I'll give her scare anyway' he thought to himself and then started to yell. "Lulu! Lulu! Help!"

After a few seconds of hesitating, she ran out of the office. "Ryan! Ryan where are you?" she screamed.

Ryan, who was hiding around the corner jumped out. "Got you!" he shouted.

She slapped him really hard on the arm. "That's not funny!" she was out of breath from fear.

He laughed. "It was to me! You should have seen the look on your face!"

She frowned. "You scared me! I thought something happened to you!"

"Sorry…" he was still laughing. "But there's nothing to worry about, it's just the two of us here." He assured her but then saw her face go pale with fear. "What is it?" he asked, and right then did he see the shadow on the floor, and not two seconds later, something hard and cold was pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't fucking move!" A man's voice said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or True Jackson VP. There. I said it. Yep. It's over with. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 4:**

Spencer pulled into the Mad Style parking lot. Turning off the car, he glanced back at True. "So how we going to do this, are your friends coming out here or?" he asked.

True put her phone in her pocket. "I tried calling them, but I guess their not getting signals. Sometimes you can't get good service in the building. I'm just going to go in and get them. We can meet in the parking lot I guess…"

Carly turned to her as she started to get out of the car. "Wait… umm can I come with you?"

True smiled. "Sure."

Sam stared at Carly in a mix of jealousy and anger. She then folded her arms.

Freddie just remained silent.

Carly followed True into the building before saying anything. Once the door was closed she finally spoke. "Thanks, True."

"For what?" True asked.

"For letting me come inside with you. I really need to get away from my friends right now."

"Is this about what happened during dinner?" True asked as they continued down the hall.

Carly nodded. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. They just can't stop fighting. And the thing is, they promised me they would get along while we were here." She sighed in anger.

True gently put her arm around her. "It's okay. I actually had a great time at dinner."

"But your boss and coworker…"

"Max is fine. Amanda is always rude so it doesn't matter." True joked.

Carly laughed.

"Why is it so dark in here?" True asked glancing around.

"Maybe your friends were doing some freaky witchcraft or something?" Carly joked.

True laughed. "You never know with Ryan and Lulu…"

When they finally reached True's office they went inside. True glanced around expecting to see her two friends, but was shocked when she saw that it was empty. "What the…?"

"Where are they?" Carly asked.

True stared dumbfounded at her empty office. "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan did as the man told him, and didn't move. He tried to keep his breathing steady. He was scared but for some reason he felt like he needed to be strong for his best friend.

Another man came up behind Lulu and grabbed her. "Come on, your coming with us!"

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?" Ryan begged but felt the gun jabbed into the back of his head. He winced in pain as the two of them were shoved/dragged down the hall.

The men pulled them into a room at the end of the hall. It was the conference room. They shoved Lulu down in one chair and Ryan in another.

Ryan glanced over at his friend. She was shaking and staring down at the floor. He had never seen her this way. She was always so peppy and cheerful. It made him even more afraid.

The man with the gun pounded his fist down on the table. "Who the fuck are these two?" he asked the other man.

"I don't know!" The man said throwing up his hands.

"You said the place was going to be fucking empty, Jasper!" The gunman said in a threatening voice.

"It was! I planned everything out! These kids must have snuck in or something!"

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with them? All the moneys going to be in the car soon! We can't leave them here! They fucking saw us!" The man was now yelling.

Jasper stared at Lulu and Ryan. "The boss isn't going to be happy…"

The gunman punched him in the face. "You fucking idiot! You're damn right he aint going to be happy! And who the fuck do you think is going to explain this to him?" he pointed at Jasper.

A fearful look appeared in Jaspers eyes. "No… we don't have to tell him about this. We can just kill them!" it was a pleading voice.

Ryan looked up at them. "Wait… please no!" he begged.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The gunman shouted and shoved Ryan out of his chair. Ryan fell to the floor and the gunman kicked him really hard in the side. "You speak only when spoken to!" he shouted.

"Ryan!" Lulu broke into tears and dashed for the floor.

Jasper caught her and shoved her back down in the seat. She fought him for a minute, crying and screaming Ryan's name.

"Nope missy! You stay right there!" Jasper warned.

The gunman paced back in forth across the conference room a couple of times. He finally turned to Jasper. "Get Bobby on the phone, tell him to meet us up here after the moneys all in the car."

Jasper nodded and left the room.

The gunman then turned to Lulu, who was crying. "Aww, what's a matter sweetie? Scared?"

She just continued to cry.

Ryan moaned from the floor, attempting to get up.

The gunman kicked him again. "Stay the fuck down boy!"

Suddenly another voice was heard.

"Ryan! Lulu!" True's voice rang out through the hall. "Where are you guys?"

The gunman jerked Lulu from her seat. Holding her by her collar. "Who the fuck is that?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Lulu just cried in fear.

"Answer me you little brat!"

"Tr…uu.e" She stuttered.

The gunman slapped her across the face. "How many fucking kids are here?" he asked.

She let out a cry of pain. Blood dripped down form her lip. "I…don't… knoo..w…"

He tossed her down in the chair. "Stay there!" he said and left the room, slamming it shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True and Carly left the office. "Where are they?" True asked.

Carly shrugged.

"Ryan! Lulu!" True called out. "Where are you guys?"

Suddenly a man, who came out of nowhere grabbed True. She screamed.

"True!" Carly screamed in return, staring at fear at what just happened.

The guy glanced over at Carly. He didn't have gun so he just called out. "Dave! Dave there's two fucking more!"

Suddenly a man carrying a gun came running from down the hall. Carly was still screaming, while True was trying to escape the mans grip.

"Don't fucking move!" Dave, the man with the gun, shouted.

Carly threw up her hands, and True stopped moving in the man's grip.

"Take them back to the room with the others, Jasper." Dave said.

Jasper grabbed Carly by the arm and pulled her and True down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu, who had gone over to assist Ryan after the gunman left, looked up as the door flew open. She stared in fear as True, and Carly Shay were pushed in the room followed by Jasper.

"True!" She screamed.

"Lulu!" True cried out, she then saw the blood on Lulu's face and Ryan lying on the floor next to her. "Oh my god!" tears started to flow from her face.

The gunman came back in the room, followed by another man. "Everyone sit the fuck down!" the gunman shouted, he then looked at Lulu who was on the floor next to Ryan. Furiously he jerked her up. "You weren't supposed to fucking move!" he then dragged her back over to her chair and shoved her down.

True and Carly quickly took their seats next to Lulu. True hugged her friend and then hugged Carly.

Ryan moaned from the floor.

The gunman turned to the new man in the room. "Is all the money in the car, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. What the fuck is going on?" he pointed to the four kids.

"No fucking clue. But we're taking them with us. Boss will know what to do."

Jasper got that fearful look in his eye again.

Ryan started to get up again but Dave, the gunman, put his foot on him, shoving him back down. "Stay the fuck down." He didn't yell it this time.

True who was crying started to beg. "Please… don't hurt him!"

"Shut up!" Bobby said.

"Now all you fucking kids listen up!" Dave said banging his fist down on the table.

Carly, Lulu, and True all looked over.

"You girls are going to go with these two. You're not going to try to scream, nothing. You're going out the back and getting in a big black van." Dave said.

Carly shook her head through her tears. "Please… no…" she begged.

"Shut up!" Jasper said and hit her on the back of her head.

She cried out in pain, bringing her hand up to her head.

"You will do what we fucking say!" Dave shouted.

All three of the girls, sobbing, nodded.

"If you don't get in the van, I'm gonna fucking kill your friend." Dave added, kicking Ryan again.

Ryan cried out in pain.

"Ryan!" Lulu and True cried at the same time.

Dave looked at the three girls and then at Bobby and Jasper. "Take them now." He said. "And if they try anything, tell me, cause I'm gonna fucking kill him if they do. I'll meet you guys at the boss' place." He then looked back at Carly, True, and Lulu. "You're only going to see your friend again if you behave." He warned.

Bobby and Jasper yanked the girls from their seats.

The three of them, dragged by their arms, reluctantly followed the men. They all three glanced back at Ryan once last time before the door was slammed shut.

**A/N: Okay so this is sort of the turning point in the story. The four of them are getting kidnapped now. Expect a chapter with Spencer, Freddie, and Sam next. But it will have parts with the kidnapped four. Hope you are liking the story! Reviews would be great and helpful.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or True Jackson. But your mom makes nice muffins.**

**Chapter 5:**

Spencer glanced at the clock on his car stereo. It had been at least twenty minutes since his sister had left the car. Surely it shouldn't take that long for True to get her friends. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam, who like Freddie in the passenger seat, hadn't said anything. Both of them had this sad stare to them.

"Are you two okay?" He finally asked. He couldn't stand the silence.

Freddie shrugged and Sam remained silent.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Why don't you ask Carly's new best friend?" Sam mumbled.

"What? Sam, Freddie, you two are Carly's best friends." Spencer said, in pure confusion.

"Whatever…" Sam mumbled again.

Freddie still remained silent.

Spencer went back to being quiet as well. Another ten minutes went by. He sighed.

"What's taking them so long?" Freddie finally spoke.

"Maybe they ran away," Sam said.

Spencer groaned. "I'm calling her," he said.

"Good luck," Freddie said.

"Why?"

"Remember, True said that she couldn't get a hold of her friends. She said that you don't get good signals inside." Freddie replied.

Sam snorted.

"Can't we just be happy people?" Spencer asked out of annoyance. He was sick of the overall glum feeling.

"Sure, why not?" Sam sarcastically replied.

Freddie was the one who snorted this time.

Sam glared at him.

"You know what Sam, give me all the evil looks you want. This is your fault anyway!" He spat.

"My fault? More like your fault you stupid Dweeb!"

"STOP!" Spencer said. "Jeesh…"

Sam sighed and leaned her head against the window.

Freddie groaned a few minutes later. "Seriously, what's taking them so long?" He then glanced out the window. The parking lot, which was empty, seemed gloomy. Something didn't seem right to him.

Spencer began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Come on Carly…" he mumbled to himself.

Another few minutes went by. All three were really getting impatient.

"That's it!" Sam said unbuckling her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm sick and tired of all this waiting! I'm going inside. I don't care if Carly's mad at me, I'm not gonna sit around wait for her!" Sam replied. She then opened the door and got out of the car.

"Sam wait!" Spencer said, unbuckling his seat belt and following her out of the car. "You can't just go barging into some building like that! Besides, you don't even know where True's office is."

"Spencer, I'm tired of waiting! And besides, I've never listened to grownups before, sorry Spence, but you're no different." She started to walk toward the building.

Spencer called after a few times. "Sam! Sam! SAM!"

She continued up to the building and opened the door.

He called out her name one last time. "SAM!"

Ignoring him she went inside.

Freddie, who had too grown tired of sitting in the car, got out and walked over to Spencer. "Where did Sam go?"

Spencer groaned. "Does that girl listen to anyone?"

Freddie sarcastically laughed. "You don't know her very well, do you?"

"Come on," Spencer said and started toward the building.

Once inside the building, Spencer skimmed around him looking for Sam. "Where is she?" he asked Freddie.

"No clue, I hope she gets lost though…" Freddie mumbled.

"Sam!" Spencer called out as he started to walk down the hall. "Sam!"

Freddie joined in. "Sam!"

"Sam!" Spencer called again. He stopped at the foot of some stairs. "Should we go up?" he asked Freddie.

Freddie shrugged and followed Spencer inside. The two of them go up one floor and then come out.

"Sam!" Spencer continued to call. "Carly! True!" he added.

"Carly!" Freddie called out walking in an opposite direction of Spencer. "Sam! Carly! True!"

Nobody responded.

Spencer made his way down the entire left part of the second floor, only to find no one.

Freddie too continued to search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while Freddie and Spencer were searching for Sam, The blonde had made her way up to the fourth floor where she spotted a door that read True Jackson VP. She sighed to herself. She just knew Carly was going to be upset that she was coming inside to get her. She knew there would be a big fight too.

She knocked on the door a few times. Nobody answered. Peering in the window she noticed that the room was dark, and it appeared to be empty. Just to double-check she opened up the door. None to suprising, the room was empty.

"What the heck?" She mumbled.

She backed out of the room and closed the door. Walking down the hall she started to call out. "Carly! Carly where the heck are you?" Her footsteps led her to an open room, with a light on, at the end of the hall. The door read: Conference Room. She made her way into the room. "Carly…" she quietly said. Something didn't feel right. Glancing around she found the Conference room to be empty too. "Where is she?" she said and then felt something slippery on her foot. She moved her foot back and glanced down. There on the floor was something red in sticky. Reaching down she touched it, only to realize that it was none other than blood.

Falling back in shock, Sam stared at her blood-covered hand in horror. Her chest violently heaved, as she started to breath heavily. Her face flushed red, and tears streamed down her face. Something definitely wasn't right. Bringing herself to her feet she quickly ran out of the conference room. "Carly!" She screamed. "Carly where are you?" her voice broke into a sob. "CARLY!"

Continuing to run, she opened every single door down the fourth floor, desperately, and hopefully searching for her best friend. "Carly! Carly!" She screamed/sobbed. "No… NO!" She continued to run until she ran out of breath. Tears flooded her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why was there blood? Why wasn't her best friend answering her? Where were True's friends?

Catching her breath for only a few much needed moments, Sam started to run again. The elevator was at the other end of the hall so she just went straight for the stairs. She didn't stop at the third floor, which she was already at earlier, but went straight down to the second one. She had to find someone to help her. Carly, True, or True's friends were in trouble, and she needed help fast.

Seeing movement at the end of the hall she desperately cried out. "Help! Somebody please help me!" Her sobs made the words hard to make out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer, and Freddie looked at each other in unison as they heard what appeared to be Sam's voice crying out for help.

"Sam?" Freddie called out.

Upon hearing footsteps and more cries, Spencer started down the hall. He then saw Sam running towards them.

"Spencer! Freddie! You gotta help me! Please!" She was crying, and screaming. Her hand appeared to be soaked with what looked like blood.

"Sam!" Spencer called out as him and Freddie rushed over to her.

"Oh my God, Sam are you okay? What happened?" Freddie asked staring at her hand.

Sam continued to sob. "You gotta help! I can't find Carly!"

"Sam, are you hurt?" Spencer asked.

Still sobbing, she shook her head.

"Sam, Sam just calm down." Spencer said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Sam, look at me." He added.

Sam glanced up at him, tears running down her face.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Spencer gently asked.

Freddie just stared at his friend in fear.

"C…c…ar..ly and Tr…ue are mis…sing. So…some…one hurt them." She mumbled through her tears.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Sam broke into violent sobs. "Blood! I found Bl..ooo..d!"

"Sam, Sam calm down!" Spencer said gently shaking her. "Where did you find blood?"

"Fourth floor.." She cried. "Conference room! Carly's not here! Nobodies here!"

Spencer glanced over at Freddie, his eyes full of fear and concern.

Sam just collapsed in Spencer's arms. She was exhausted, scared, and her eyes and throat burned from crying and screaming.

Spencer caught her, kneeling down on the floor. "Sam, Sam listen to me…" he started.

She weakly looked up at him. "Sam, I want you to go with Freddie out to the car. You're gonna lock it and wait for me."

She desperately shook her head, and went into a rage of more violent sobs. "No! Spencer don't leave me! They'll get me too! The people that hurt Carly! They'll hurt me!" she screamed.

Spencer hugged her tightly. Somehow he always felt a certain parental role towards Sam. Maybe it was because nobody else took care of her. "Sam, listen, everything's going to be okay. Just go with Freddie. Nobody is going to hurt you Sam. I swear to you." He soothingly said.

Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing, and seeing. Carly gone? Blood? Sam crying and screaming? Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

Sam started to take deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She looked up at Spencer.

"Sam, just go with Freddie okay?" Spencer said.

Sam nodded. "Okay," she cried.

Spencer gently helped her to her feet. She almost fell a few times but he held her up.

Sam leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Spencer looked over at Freddie. "Freddie, do what I told Sam. Go to the car, and lock it." Then lowering his voice he added, "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, get yourself and Sam as far away from the building as possible, and call the cops. Can you drive?"

Freddie shook his head. He then couldn't help but glance over at his friend. He felt so bad for her, so scared.

"Well just run then, go into a restaurant, anything, just get away from here." Spencer said.

"O..okay." Freddie agreed.

Spencer turned to go.

"Spencer… be careful." Freddie said.

Spencer just nodded and quickly headed towards the stairs.

After watching Spencer disappear, Freddie slowly made his way over to Sam. "Sam… Sam are you okay?" he softly asked.

Sam just shook her head, not looking at him. "I want Spencer…" she mumbled.

Freddie just stared at her for a second. She looked so weak, so fearful. This wasn't the Sam he was use to, this was a whole new Sam. And he didn't like seeing her this way. "Sam, come on. We have to get to the car."

She then looked at him. "I'm so scared, Freddie. What if… what if…" she couldn't ask the question that was spinning in her mind.

"No, Sam, no! Don't think that way. Everything's going to be okay. You hear me? Everything!" He said coming closer to her.

She stared at him. "Carly…" she just cried.

Freddie couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled his friend close to him and hugged her tightly. He hugged her tighter than he hugged anyone ever before. He too was scared, and seeing her like this made him even more afraid.

Sam sobbed into his chest. She didn't even care that they were fighting only an hour before. She needed him.

"We gotta go now Sam." Freddie said softly through the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks.

She nodded and pulled away. Reaching up she wiped her face.

Freddie reached out and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

**A/N: I know I took forever to update, but things have been really busy lately, AND I'm working on three other stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was actually quite fun to write. Not that I'm into making people cry or anything LOL. I just really enjoy writing tragedy/horror stories. Reviews please! I need to know how I'm doing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I told you I owned iCarly and True Jackson VP, I would be lying.**

**Chapter 6:**

Dragged by Jasper and Bobby, True, Carly, and Lulu were taken out the back of the building and shoved into a big black van. All three of them were crying and afraid. Lulu's mouth, and chin was blood smeared, and Carly was feeling light-headed do to the blow to the back of her head. After the door was locked, Jasper and Bobby got in the front of the van and started off at high speed.

True looked over at her friend Lulu. Blood just continued to poor from her lip. "Lulu… your lip…" was all she could say.

Lulu just nodded. She was so scared, her mouth was numb and surging with pain, but she didn't even care about that. The only thing she could think of were the words of Dave, the man with the gun. They just continued to echo through her head. 'I'm gonna kill their fucking friend.'

True then looked over to Carly, who was having a hard time keeping herself sitting up. "Carly, are you okay? How's your head?"

Carly managed to nod and lifted herself up again. "I'll be…fine."

True leaned over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Carly… so sorry." Tears streamed down both girls cheeks.

"What about your friend, True?" Carly cried.

"Ryan… oh god… Ryan… He can't die… he can't." True sobbed onto Carly's shoulder.

"Quiet down back there!" Jasper growled looking back.

True released Carly from her hug and stared at the man in fear. All three girls just nodded at him and went into silence.

The ride to wherever they were going lasted about thirty minutes. The girls remained silent the entire way accept for a few slipped sobs. When the car finally came to a stop, Bobby got out his phone and called Dave. All three girls listened hard at their conversation.

"Dave, we're at the boss' place." They heard Bobby say. "Yep, the girls were quiet the whole way. The cooperated…. What are you going to do with the boy?"

Lulu and True took in a gasp of air.

"Okay Dave… Yep see ya man. Bye." Bobby closed his cell phone and looked over to Jasper. "Dave called the boss, he knows we're bringing the girls. He aint too happy."

Jasper glanced back at the three of them and then back at Bobby. "What's he gonna do with them?"

"He didn't say…" Was all Bobby said.

Jasper then turned to True, Carly, and Lulu. "If you fucking try anything…" he warned.

"We wont." True promised.

Jasper, and Bobby got out of the car. They then went to the back and yanked the girls out. All three glanced around. They were at what looked like a huge old house that was completely surrounded by woods.

Carly stared at the place. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. That she was actually just kidnapped. Sure she had been kidnapped before while in Japan, but that was different. This time her life was at stake, along with three other lives as well.

"Get fucking moving," Bobby said and tugged on her arm.

Carly was reluctant but he was much stronger than her. "Please… just let us go!" She begged trying to hold her ground.

Jasper, who had True and Lulu looked back. "Fucking move!" he shouted at Carly.

Carly broke into tears. "Please…" she begged.

Bobby yanked her up into this arms.

She started to scream and fight him off but was carried inside anyway.

"No! No!" Carly screamed but, followed by Dave, True and Lulu, was carried into the house.

The door slammed shut. There were several suited men standing in the room.

Carly was instantly put down on the floor. She just stared in shock at all the men. What was going on? Why did these guys bring them here?

True, and Lulu were shoved up in front next to Carly. True looked over at her and gave her the 'Are you okay?' look.

Carly just nodded even though she wasn't okay. She was scared out of her mind.

A very short, plump man with a cigar in his mouth came from the behind the many suited men. "These them?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Jasper backed up a few steps and nodded.

Bobby did the same.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." The short man said looking from each girl. "Picked the wrong day to be in Mad Style, now didn't you?"

All three girls just nodded.

"Pleas sir… we wont say anything if you would just…" True started to say.

"Just what, girl? Let you go?" He laughed.

True stared down in the floor.

"What happened to her?" The man asked looking at Lulu.

"Dave hit her sir…" Jasper answered.

The man approached Jasper. "What did you just say?" he growled.

Jasper tried to take a step back but the man gripped his arm and twisted it.

Jasper cried out in pain. "It was Dave sir… not me…"

"Nobody does anything without my say! You fucking understand, you worthless piece of shit?" The man yelled.

"Yes… yes! Yes boss!" Jasper cried.

He let go of his arm, and Jasper fell back. "Get the fuck out of my sight!" The boss said.

Jasper hurried to his feet and practically ran out of the room.

Just seeing what happened, made all three girls even more afraid. They stared in horror, afraid to even take a breath. What was going to happen to them? And what about Ryan?

The boss then came back to Carly, True, and Lulu. He stared at all three of them for a minute, as if he was trying to read their mind. Finally he yanked up by the collar of her shirt. "Did anyone come with you to the building?" he growled at her.

Carly thought about it for a second. She had only a split second to decide what would be the right thing to say. Deciding that she didn't want to put her friends and brother in danger, she just nervously answered no.

"You sure?" He asked raising her up further.

"Leave her alone! She's telling the Truth!" True cried out.

He dropped Carly and came closer to True. "You speak, only when spoken to!" he growled.

True nodded. Carly scrambled to her feet.

"Take them to the basement," The man said and then walked off.

Two huge men grabbed the girls and they were dragged once again, but this time down the hall. Then a huge iron barred door was unlocked and they were taken down a long flight of old stairs. Several steps were missing. The men dropped the girls at the bottom and then disappeared at the top. They didn't even bother to turn a light on. The only light in the whole room was from the moon shining through a barred window.

True hugged both Carly and Lulu.

"What's going to happen, True?" Carly asked.

"I don't know…" True said.

Lulu broke into tears again. "What about Ryan? Where is he?" she cried.

"Lulu calm down," True said gently hugging her friend. "They wont hurt him… he said he wouldn't hurt him unless we tried to run away."

"We can't trust him True! We can't! He could have been lying!" Lulu cried.

Carly just slid down the wall and sat down, resting her head in her knees. She was exhausted, and scared.

"Lulu, just trust me… we just gotta be strong. Ryan's going to be okay." True promised. "Why don't you just sit down and rest. There's not much else we can do for now…"

Lulu just nodded and went to sit by Carly.

True slid down between the two of them.

After several minutes, Lulu was out like a light. It had just been too much for her. She had gotten up early to go to work, and then being kidnapped. It was already late at night too.

True scooted over closer to Carly. She didn't want to wake her best friend.

"True," Carly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't your fault…"

True gave Carly a weak smile. "Don't worry about that now." She told her.

Carly nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Yes. More than I've ever been before. You?"

"Same… Did you umm mean what you said to Lulu? That everything's going to be okay."

True gave the weak smile again. "We can only hope for that to happen. Just don't think about the bad Carly. Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay up if you want."

"There's no point in anyone staying up. It's not like any of us are going anywhere…" Carly said.

True yawned. "Yeah. You're right. Night."

Carly gently laid her head on her new friends shoulder.

True rested hers on Carly's head.

"I'm sorry Carly…" True whispered.

"Me too…" Carly whispered back, and then just like that, both of them were asleep.

A/N: I hope you like this Chapter. I guess I'm gonna go back in forth from Sam, Freddie, and Spencer to Carly, True, and Lulu between Chapters. Expect an update either today or tomorrow. I'm off work until Thursday. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Reviews please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them. I doubt I ever will. I'm gonna go cry my eyes out now… enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7:**

Once Sam and Freddie were out of the Mad Style building they went straight to the car. Both of them climbed in the back seat and Freddie locked all the doors. Sam was still pretty shook up. Her hand was covered in blood that was now almost dry. She just kept staring at it and then the crying would start again. She had never been so scared in her life. Something was very wrong. Carly was missing.

Freddie was horrible at being the comforting one. He tried to say things to calm his friend down but none of them had worked. So instead he just waited a few minutes, letting her get her tears out. After about five minutes she wasn't crying anymore. She was still breathing hard from their run out of the building but no tears were streaming down her cheeks. Freddie figured she was all cried out.

He climbed up to the front seat and opened Spencer's glove box. There he found a couple tissues. Coming back to the backseat he handed them to Sam. "You might want to wipe of your hand." He suggested.

She nodded. "Thanks…" She then began to wipe off as much blood as possible.

Freddie nervously glanced out the window hoping to see Spencer, but saw no one. _Come on Spencer. _He thought to himself. He didn't want to be alone with Sam right now. It wasn't that he didn't like being near his friend, he just didn't think he could protect her if the time came that he had to.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked throwing the tissues on the seat between her and Freddie.

"He went to go look one more time for… them." He didn't want to say Carly's name. Seeing Sam cry made him even more terrified.

She just nodded. "What… what do you think happened, Freddie?"

He bit down on his lip. Why did she have to ask that question? Out of all the questions in the world? Why couldn't they just have small talk? "I don't know." He quietly responded.

"Why would someone want to hurt them?" Sam asked, her voice was raspy from screaming.

"I don't know…" Freddie answered again. He didn't want to think about the situation, let alone talk about it.

"Do you think it was True's friends?" Sam pried.

"Sam! I don't know! Okay? I don't know!" Freddie yelled.

Sam glared at him. A mixture of hurt and anger ran through her veins.

"Sam…" Freddie said softly.

She ignored him and climbed up to the front of the seat.

Freddie sighed. There he goes again. He always had to push her buttons. It's not like he ever meant it though.

They both sat in silence for about seven minutes. Sam staring blankly out the windshield and Freddie out the rear. Finally footsteps were heard and Freddie spotted Spencer. Sam hit the unlock for his door and Spencer climbed in.

Both Sam, and Freddie looked at Spencer for answers.

Spencer didn't say anything. His face has hard and tear stained as he started the car.

"Where are we going?" Freddie finally asked.

"Police Station." Spencer answered, his voice was bold.

Sam just stared at him. "Someone took her didn't they? Someone took Carly!"

"Sam, just calm down." Spencer replied as he pulled out of the parking lot. He kept the car speed at a fast pace. He didn't care that he was speeding. His little sister was in trouble and he didn't know how much time he had left to save her.

It didn't take them but five minutes to get to the station. Spencer suggested that Sam and Freddie wait in the car but both of them wouldn't listen. They followed Spencer inside. Rushing over to the desk, Spencer was out of breath when he began to talk. "I want to report four missing children!" he said.

The chubby cop behind the counter looked at him. "You need to fill out some paperwork…" he then handed Spencer a form.

Spencer threw it across room. "Did you not hear me?" he shouted.

"Yes I heard you. Children go missing everyday. They probably just got lost. Just fill out the paperwork…"

"No you goon! My best friend was kidnapped!" Sam screamed, slamming her fist down on the desk.

"Control this girl!" The cop growled at Spencer.

"No, I'm not gonna control her! My sister and three other children were kidnapped! We even found blood!" Spencer explained.

"You can't just sit around and do nothing!" Freddie put in.

"Just calm down! You two go take a seat!" The cop said to Freddie and Sam. "You, come with me, we'll need to write a report."

Spencer motioned for Freddie to go sit down but grabbed Sam's arm before she could join him. "She needs to come too, she found the scene." He told the cop.

The cop just nodded.

Spencer and Sam followed the chubby cop, that they later learned was named Howard Jones, to the back of the station. The cop motioned for them to sit down. Two other cops then came into the room.

"Now, slowly tell me everything." Officer Howard Jones said, sitting across from them.

Spencer was lost at first as to where begin but soon just decided to start at the parking lot. "My sister, and her friend went inside the Mad Style building to get two other kids. They were supposed to come right out, but several minutes went by." He began.

"Then I went inside cause I got tired of waiting. I searched everywhere and then on the fourth floor I found a puddle of blood…. My friend or any of the other kids were nowhere sir! Nowhere!" Sam was crying again.

Officer Jones turned to the other officers. "Get a troop to the Mad Style building now. Search that place up and down."

"Aren't you going to call the FBI? CSI? Anyone?" Spencer asked in frustration.

"Sorry, we can't do anything but search that building. I'm gonna need identification of all four children so I can send out an Amber Alert." Officer Jones answered. The other two officers left the room. Not long after Sam and Spencer heard sirens from their cars going down the street.

Reaching into his pocket Spencer pulled out his wallet. Inside was a picture of Carly. "That's my sister. Her name's Carly Shay. She's fifteen years old, 5'3", dark brown eyes, long brown/black hair. Umm light skin. Caucasian." Spencer explained handing him the picture.

Officer Jones looked the picture up and down. "What was she wearing?"

"A purple and black dress, with high heel black shoes." Sam said, remembering the outfit.

Officer Jones nodded. "Okay and the others?"

"I don't have a picture of True. But umm I can describe her. Her names True Jackson, she's umm 15 I think. African American. Tall, around 5'5" I would say. Um dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair. Was wearing a…" Spencer turned to Sam.

"She was wearing a green blouse and tan slacks." Sam confirmed. "I sorta have a picture on my phone. I took it at dinner." Sam then flips open her phone and skims through her picture album.

"Do you have picture mail? Or can you upload it?" Officer Jones asked.

Sam nodded and started the upload.

"Here, go to the desk and tell one of the officers there that I sent you." He then opened the door for Sam.

Sam left the room.

Officer Jones went back over to Spencer. "Now tell me about the other two kids."

"That's the problem Officer, I didn't meet them. Their names are Ryan and Lulu though. You need to call Amanda Cantwell from Mad Style. She knows all about them and True."

Officer Jones nodded. "Now tell me, is there any chance that they just roamed off?"

Spencer shook his head. "They said they were coming right back sir. My sister is smarter than that."

He nods again. "Okay," he then gets his radio out of his pocket. "Yeah, Braden, can you send out the Amber report I just emailed to you? Yep I scanned a picture it's in the main computer now. Yep, thanks."

"What's an Amber Alert?" Spencer asked.

"An Amber Alert is a notification process. When a child goes missing we send out her picture, age, description, where she was seen last and with who to the entire area. It goes through TV, radio, traffic signs, internet, everything. It just gets the word out incase someone sees something." Officer Jones explained.

Spencer sighed in relief. "Good… oh God officer we have to find my Sister and her friends."

"All we can do for now is search that building." He replied. He then moved away from his computer. "I just sent out orders to contact that Amanda Cantwell woman. From there we'll contact the other kids' parents and get them notified. Who knows, they might know something."

"Are you serious? That's all you're going to do?" Spencer was practically yelling again.

"Calm down, Mr. Shay. If she doesn't turn up in forty eight hours we can get the FBI involved."

"48 hours? Are you kidding me! My sister and her friends could be in real danger!" Spencer said standing up and slamming down his hands. "You need to call the FBI now! You need to find these kids tonight!"

"Mr. Shay. Please, just calm down. It's not that easy. We're going to do whatever we can tonight. If we come across anything suspicious at that building will let you know. Just let us do our job." Officer Jones said.

Freddie was relieved when he saw Sam and Spencer return from the back. He looked at them but by their faces could tell that they weren't too thrilled. "What happened?" he asked.

Spencer looked at him. "They sent out an Amber Alert…"

"What's that?" He asked.

"It basically puts Carly and her friends on the TV and radio." Sam explained.

"What do we do now?" Freddie asked.

"There's nothing to do." Spencer said sitting down next to him. "Now we wait."

**A/N: Had to do a Freddie, Spencer, Sam update there. Expect to see Amanda and Max in the upcoming chapters. The next one will probably be Carly, Ryan, True, and Lulu though. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please review. I like to know how I'm doing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor do I own True Jackson. Darn…**

**Chapter 8**

Rays of sunshine seeped through the barred window and into Carly's eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered open. Glancing around she let out a quiet yawn. True and Lulu were still asleep. Very carefully she stood up and stretched. Walking over to the window she grabbed the bars and pressed her face into the sunlight. It felt good feel the sun. It was almost reassuring and calming. So much had happened. The fashion show offer, the fight with her friends, and not to mention getting kidnapped. The fight with Sam and Freddie seemed like a talk over tea compared to what she was going through now.

The basement the girls were being kept in was rather large. Carly took the time to glance around. There wasn't much stuff lying around. A few closed crates, an old table, and some broken furniture. They useless odds and ends made her think of her brother. Spencer would go crazy with a broken chair. He would turn anything into the most amazing sculpture. A frown appeared across her face, tears joined it. Spencer. She wanted nothing more right then, then her loving brother. She wondered what he was feeling right now.

Carly jumped when she heard a small sound behind her. Turning around she let herself relax when she saw that it was Lulu waking from her long night of sleep. She gave her a weak smile.

Lulu glanced over at True. Deciding she didn't want to wake her best friend, she quietly crossed the room to where Carly Shay was standing. Shyly she stood next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" Carly asked.

Lulu shrugged. "It could have been better…"

Carly studied her blood shot eyes. Was it from loss of sleep or all the crying the girl had done before? She then glanced down at her lips. Dry blood stained her chin. "I'm sorry…"

Lulu nodded. "I'm… I'm Lulu by the way. If you didn't know…"

"Carly…" Carly replied.

"I know. You do the web show iCarly. I'm a huge fan." Lulu commented.

Carly gave her another weak smile.

Lulu glanced over at the basement stairs. "Has anyone been down this morning?"

Carly shook her head. "No… How's your lip?"

Lulu shrugged again. "It's the least of my worries. I just… I just…" She bit down on her lip to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry again. She wanted to be brave. If Carly and True could be brave through this, so could she.

"Me too…" Carly whispered.

Lulu looked at her.

Carly held her gaze for a long second and then gently leaned in and hugged her. "We just have to be brave." She felt tears filling her own eyes.

True, who had just awoken, glanced around. Carly was no longer sleeping next to her and Lulu wasn't on her other side. She then looked across the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"True, you're awake!" Lulu said glancing over at her friend.

Carly gave True a comforting smile. "Everything's fine…"

True nodded and stood up. She then let out a yawn. "How long have you two been up?"

"Not long…" Lulu answered.

"Any idea what the time is?" Carly then asked.

True shook her head. "Sorry…"

At the sound of a doorknob turning, all three girls looked up to the top of the stairs. The door creaked open and a relatively large man appeared.

True grabbed both Carly's and Lulu's hands and gave them a tight squeeze.

Lulu bit down on her lip, trying like hell to keep a brave face on.

The man started down the stairs, The Boss directly behind him. Both men walked carefully. There was a certain elegance about the way they walked. An evil, disgusting elegance. When they both got to the bottom of the stairs, the larger man stepped to the side and The Boss looked at all three girls.

"Good morning Children," He said in his raspy voice.

True, Carly, and Lulu remained silent.

"I hope you slept well," He let out a sinister laugh. "I just thought I'd come down and let you know that you're the city celebrities as of last night."

Carly cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What… What do you mean?" She bravely asked.

The Boss chuckled. "Well, young Carly, it seems as though an Amber Alert was sent out. Four teenagers kidnapped. Missing without a trace. All that was left at the scene was a small pool of blood, matching the DNA of one of the young girls." He quoted the news.

All the hope Carly had desperately been waiting for came thrusting into her heart. Spencer, Sam and Freddie went to the police. People were looking for her! Tears started to fill her eyes again.

"What's going to happen….to us?" True choked out.

Again, The Boss laughed. "I haven't yet decided your fate, young True. I could kill you, you know? I could kill every single one of you. True, Lulu, Carly… and yes the young Ryan as well…"

"Where is he?" Lulu bravely interrupted, breaking away from True's hand and taking a step forward.

The Boss stared at her. "Very brave… Very brave indeed Miss Lulu. You see, not many people cross Manny Stevenson and get away with it. No, that doesn't happen at all. You're very lucky I seem to find myself in a pleasurable mood."

His gaze alone could have killed Lulu right there. Her knees began to shake, and she felt light headed. True grabbed hold of her friend, keeping her steady.

Manny paced back and forth in front of the three girls. "You ask about your friend. Ryan is his name. Am I right?"

True swallowed hard. "Yes sir…"

He chuckled. "Ryan… that foolish, foolish boy."

"What'd you do to him?!?!?!" Lulu screamed, tears flooding from her face.

Manny stared at her, his face turning red. "If you don't control yourself miss Lulu, I will see to it that Ryan meets his end!" he shouted.

"Lulu, just clam down." True softly said, hugging her friend tightly.

Carly gently rubbed Lulu's back, letting out a faint sob.

"Release her! Get your hands off of her right this instance!" Manny yelled at Carly and True.

True shook her head. "Please sir don't hurt her…"

"I said to fucking let go of her!" He furiously shouted.

Carly and True fearfully, and slowly released Lulu from their grip.

Lulu, shaking stared at him.

Manny grabbed her by the hair. "You are most lucky that I don't kill you right now! I have no tolerance for this bullshit! Now if you ever want to see your friend again, you'll never, and I mean ever interrupt me again! If you do, I'll be the one to kill that little bastard myself. And you'll watch!"

"O….o…k" Lulu cried.

Manny released her and shoved her to the floor.

True knelt down and grabbed her friends hand.

"Now like I was saying…" Manny said and cleared his throat. "Your friend Ryan thought he was clever enough to outsmart us. He thought he could get away, that he could actually outrun two grown men." He then laughed. "We taught him a lesson though. That boy got what he deserved."

True and Lulu continued to sob. Carly couldn't help but let out cries too. She felt so bad, so scared for what unknowingly happened to him.

"We didn't kill the boy. Oh no we didn't do that. Instead we gave him a little beating." Manny then turned to the big man. "Bring the boy."

The large man headed up the stairs.

Carly gently helped Lulu and True to their feet. The three of them hugged before glancing back at the stairs.

Manny just stood there laughing. His sinister, evil laugh.

Soon the Large man came through the door. Lulu broke into tears as she saw Ryan being drug in behind him. His entire right side of his face was bruised. His clothes ripped in several places, and it looked as if he fell and scraped the bottom of the left side of his face.

The man gave Ryan a huge shove and he came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ryan!" True and Lulu cried out at the same time. Both of them then rushed over to his aid.

Lulu knelt down to the floor and lifted Ryan's head up into her lap. Cradling it she continued to cry. "Oh God… Ryan… No…"

True gripped his hand. "Ryan, I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

"True… Lulu…" Ryan said with a weak smile. "You're okay…" He closed his eyes and just let himself sink into relief. He had been so worried about his two friends. Lulu's soft lap felt so good underneath his head. He couldn't ask for anything more that moment.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for an update! I got caught up in work and I'm writing more than one story at a time. Feel free to R&R. Will update more often now!**


End file.
